The Crazy Pickle Story
by Tensleep 'N' Taurus
Summary: Oh boy, hyped minds come up with the weirdest things! Ever had one of those days where you bang you head chasing Ponyboy through the computer because he stole your pickle? Neither had we! Warning: The King and Dally's foul mouths.
1. A chase!

**Dear readers:** This is the product of crazy minds. It is not intended to offend or scare anyone. If you do not share our sense of humor, let us know. We're glad to hear from you. Now, without any further adieu, we present to you our hyped minds' special production...The wacky pickle story!

Tens: Whoa, whoa, whoa...I thought it was the Crazy Pickle Story?

Goddess: As long as it has the word 'pickle' in it, you shouldn't care one way or another.

Tens: /shrugs/ well, she has a point...

Goddess: Now, without any further adieu...the CRAZY - happy?- pickle story!

**PS.** Watch that first step and don't bang you head

**Disclaimer:** We own...us and the intruders. S.E Hinton owns the outsiders and the original idea belongs to Goddess of Silent Tears/ Goddess of Sarcasm/Chronic Sarcasm.

_Happy reading!  
_  
- - -

**Chapter One**

- - -

"Where's my pickle!" Pony wailed, kicking one of the wooden chairs.

He had saved that pickle! Even kept it hidden from Two-Bit on munchy night only to have it go missing now! What a world! Nothing was ever fair for poor Ponyboy Curtis.

Suddenly, something caught his attention and snapped him out of his mourning for his pickle. There was a big window right in the middle of his kitchen wall. What's more was that there was a brunette sitting on the other side watching him. He blinked just to make sure he wasn't going insane. The brunette, who'd been eating Pony's pickle, quickly hid it behind her back.

"I saw that!"

"Uh... Saw what?"

"Give it back!" He yelled.

The girl snorted and replied, "Me give up a pickle? I don't think so."

Pony sighed and attempted the puppy dog eyed look, but the brunette merely cocked an eye brow.

"Please?"

"Nope"

Pony, who had now had enough, climbed through the screen - yes, it wasn't a window at all - and began tickling the girl to death. When the pickle had slipped out of her hand, he quickly grabbed it, and jumped backthrough the screen.

"Ow!"

...Banging his head in the process, of course.

"Hey, you brat!" The pickle thief yelled, frustrated that her precious pickle was gone.

"It's my pickle!" He yelled back.

"You can go buy more! I'm in desperate need of pickley goodness!" She cried.

"Are you on crack?" Pony asked, edging away from the screen, partly scared of the girl on the other side.

"No, I am not on crack. At least, I don't think I am... Am I?" She said going off into a daze.

Pony took the opportunity to hide the pickle behind his back. Finally snapping out of her daze she glared at him.

"Okay, Ponybrat, give me back my pickle."

"I told you, it's mine"

"Only if you can keep it away from me," she replied. grinning evilly she climbed through the computer screen, bumping her head in the process.

"Ouch!! Now you must pay!" She declared, rubbing the red mark where she had banged her head.

Darry, who had heard all the commotion, galloped into the kitchen, but then stopped at the sight of his kid brother wrestling a girl.

"What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you?"

The girl stood up and put her foot on Pony's chest so he couldn't move before turning her attention to the eldest Curtis.

"I'm Tensleep, the pickle thief!" She grinned proudly, ignoring Darry's choice of words. Her brother wouldn't approve of them at all.

Darry remained aggravated, still watching Pony try to struggle out from under her foot. "Let him up."

"No, he has my pickle."

"Pony, give her back her pickle," Darry ordered.

"No! It's mine! See, it has Soda's sugar on it!" He yelped, holding up the half bitten pickle.

"Well, then it's mine," Soda said, loping into the kitchen as well.

"Who's side are you on?" Pony asked indignantly.

"Her side. What's your name again?" Soda asked.

"Tensleep."

"And I thought my name was different." He grinned.

"It is," Tens replied.

Darry looked at Soda.

"Family sticks together, Soda. Now Pony, give Tens her pickle back."

Pony now had had enough and yelled, "Are you both insane? It's my pickle!"

- - -

Will anyone believe Pony? Will this turn into a fan fic? How did Tensleep get into the computer? Find out in the next instalment of the Crazy pickle story!

- - -

_Hope you enjoyed that and if you didn't your welcome to tell us or go suck on a lemon._

Cya! Goddess of Sarcasm, well I use to be goddess of silent tears but #beeps# still ain't changed it yet.

Oh boy. I thought that went well. Like Goddess, said tell us what you think. We'll be here. See ya in the funny papers! Tens

And he may not be here but the King who is the other part of this trio would like to say the usual with the reviews and how he eats flamers in his cereal with M&M's. He's in the woods of Alberta chasing Grizzlies. Bless him! He has a box of matches too! I pity nature and anything that tries to eat him first!


	2. The plot thickens

_Hey everybody! Thanks for the feed back! Review answers are at the bottom.  
_  
**Disclaimer:** We own the intruders, Hinton owns the Outsiders, and Jhon owns matches...Maybe this isn't such a great set up;)

**Last time on the Crazy pickle Story:**

"Are you all insane? It's my pickle!" Pony yelled.

**This time:**

"Pony, we can buy other pickles," Soda pointed out.

"This one's special!" Pony griped.

"Yeah, because it's mine!" Tens interjected.

"Ya'll shouldn't be fighting over a pickle. Now beer is another story..." Two-Bit pointed out, materializing from nowhere because he had nothing better to do.

"Shut up!" Pony and Tens both yelled.

"Glory. Look at how dirty that pickle is from being on the floor." Johnny pointed out, also having nowhere to be.

"It's still good, it's still good!" Tens chanted.

"Their clothes are filthy, too." Darry frowned. "Looks like I'll have to do more washing."

"I didn't think I was going to have to chase a fictional character into a computer so sooooorry if I didn't change into something clean." Tens coated with sarcasm.

"Damn, do all girls from where you're from complain this much?" Dally cursed, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Do all guys from where you're from wish for internal balls?" Tens threatened.

"Ouch!" Everyone but Dally and Tens yelped.

"You'd better watch it - " Dally started loosing his temper, which was already paper thin to begin with.

"Or you'll do what?" Tens countered.

"Can't we all just get along?" Soda asked in a pleading tone.

"No!" Dally, Tens and Pony snapped back.

"I tried," Soda sighed looking down trodden.

"Yeah, that's all we could ask of you, buddy," Steve assured him, trying to brighten his spirits.

"What did you mean by 'coming through the computer after fictional characters'?" Darry, always being the smart one of the bunch, asked.

"Aw. Darry thinks he's real," Tens cooed.

"I am real..." Darry states, confused.

Darry looked at Tens like she was crazy and Tens rolled her eyes. If she had a quarter for every time someone had given her that look...

"It's been great, but I'll just take my pickle and be leaving now..." Tens said, trying to slip out.

"No! It is MY pickle!" Pony yelled.

"It is my pickle! Now give it to me, you little runt," Tens demanded.

"Runt?" Pony asked, getting mad again.

Tens was about to reply when someone taps on the computer screen...

--

Oh! What will happen? Will Tens get her pickle? Will Pony make everyone believe him? Will the King burn anything down? Stay tuned for the next edition of the crazy pickle story!

- - -

**Hairibo:** All hail our First reviewer, Keira! Lol. Sorry. You weren't meant to read those, lol. Tens thinks you're odd for not liking pickles, but if you like chocolate, I think you're cool! But oh well, now you know in advance. Though things will be changed around. Well Thanks for reviewing chick! Goddess.

Hey Keira! Well you were our first reviewer, which is odd because my first is always the Goddess of Sarcasm. Thanks a bunch, but I will never know how you can't be fond of pickles! Both of us are shocked! Thanks, that was brilliance on our parts, or crazyness. All depends how you look at it. Thanks again and enjoy. Tens.

**DaNNi BabEzZz:** Good for you! Glad to know we're not the only ones. Thanks and we wouldn't dream of leaving them out. Tens.

Hahaha. Thanks for the info! Glad you like. They'll enter the scene soon. ;) Goddess.

**Jazzyumbrella:** Wouldn't have it any other way. Crazy rocks! Tens.

Hahaha. Thanks, yes it is...prepare yourself. Goddess.

**Celestia rose:** thanks, we're proud of the idea and they are so yummy, especially chocopicklechunks. Tens.

Thank you! Yep they are but so are as Tens said chocopicklechunks. Hahaha. Goddess.

**Skye Renegarde:** There was a pickle club and I didn't know about it? Well we'll start up a chocopickle club and all will be right. Thanks for reviwing. Tens.

Pickle club? No chocolate club? Oh well. Thanks for reviewing. Goddess.

- - -

_Yay, we actually had reviews. No flames yet, I'm impressed. Thank you! The King won't be happy though, oh well. Cya ) Goddess_

Well thanks everyone! This really did make our day. Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

'Til next time, see ya in the funny papers! Tens and the King


	3. Enter the higher hierarchy

Hey everybody! Welcome back! Yeah, you couldn't stay away... Anyway, thanks to all of our reviewers! I figure we should get rid of them first so the ending isn't ruined. Here goes nothing. Tens.

Ps. I'm kind of half asleep here, so bear with me. Goddess.

**Goddess' best bud:** Why thanks. We sure try to be funny, but not on purpose! Yeah, you'll read all of it when we three post it. Hope you get a kick out of it.

You know all of the chapters were stored on my computer you could of read them, oh well too late :P Have fun finally being able to eat! Goddess.

**DaNNi BaBezZz:** Good plan! I got no pickles on me right now and I may just do some more computer jumping! That's an idea! We'll put that away in our files. I really like that idea! We'll see if we can work it in! oh yeah! Jhon would have too much fun with that! Yes! I beat on Dally! Feel my glory! And Goddess' Glory! And The King's! All feel glory! I will remember that! Hope you enjoy! Tens

LOL is it coated in sugar? Or chocolate? They taste best like that. No you don't have to, trust me both of them are stubborn so you wouldn't have been able to get it off them anyway. Cool idea, I like it. Hahaha that sounds like fun! Well thanks, and thanks to your pickle delighted brain too. Goddess

**Keira:** Nice try at the flame, but I think you should stick to rambling. Really? I like that too. Everyone forgets he's only 14 and I know one very good tantrum throwing 14 year old. That's no excuse! She didn't even drop it on the floor! You can buy pickles? Like fast food ones? No wonder it sucked! Well thanks and hope you enjoy! It's full of more picklely goodness! Tens

How rude. You should be ashamed of yourself talking to us like that. JK. As Tens said, stick to rambling. Lol. Ew now I can see why you hate em! Poor you! Hahaha, what a nice friend you are. Oh well that's why people should stick to chocolate, your never disappointed that way. It's all over I'm allowed to chocolate now! Yay! And thanks for flaming/rambling. Goddess

**Jazzyumbrealla:** Glad you're enjoying it and thanks for the help. It has been fixed. Hope you enjoy!

It does...cool! hehe that was Tensies idea so she deserves the credit for that bit. Well glad you liked and thanks for reviewing! Goddess.

**Skye Renegarde:** Well! That makes three of us! Welcome to the club! No there's not really a club but there should be! The King says thanks for the offer, but he's not in the mood for flames. Hope you enjoy!

You like chocopickle chunks huh? Well then you should check out our profile page ;) Cool thanks for reviewing! Goddess.

**Disclaimer:** We own the intruders and the rights to chocopicklechunks. Try saying that five times in a row! Feel Goddess' glory!

Well! Without further adieu...

--

**Last time:**

Someone suddenly tapped on the computer screen...

**This Time:**

Everyone was surprised and, well, confused. Tens jumped and grabbed onto Soda's arm.

"What the hell?" Dally muttered for the group.

A voice suddenly comes from the other side of the screen: "Tens? How the hell did you get in there?"

Tens breathed a sigh of relief and let's go of Soda who was going numb in the fingers.

"JHON! Help me! He stole my pickle!" She said pointing at Pony, who looked frustrated by this point.

"Shouldn't have messed with your pickle..." Jhon said shaking his head. "I'm coming in!"

Tens smiled and the rest looked confused. She knew with Jhon there, she was going to get her pickle or someone was going to die trying to keep it from her! Jhon stepped into the kitchen, cursing.

"I banged my head, too," Tens said fully understanding his anger.

"Who is this?" Darry asked tiredly.

"This is my twin brother, King Jhon or the King," Tens introduced proudly and Jhon beamed.

"You're royalty?" Two-Bit asked thinking that was only logical.

"Nope, but he is," Tens said as if they should know this already. "Jhon, meet The Outsiders."

The King looked at Tens doubtfully. He knew she wasn't stupid or anything, in fact she was the brains of their duo, but she was talking crazy talk.

"Tens, they aren't real," The King sighed.

"I tried to explain that, but Darry is just too cute when he thinks he's real," she explained, patting Darry on the head. "Plus, I've been trying to get my pickle!"

"Oh boy," The King shook his head.

"So Jhon's royalty?" Two-Bit asked to get some clarification. He could have been drunk at this point, but knowing him, it was hard to tell.

"I thought the name explained that, Dumbass," The King replied sourly.

"So are you related to the royals from England?" Two-Bit asked. "I hear they drink a beer called Tea."

"The royals are German imposters!" A bodiless voice yelled.

"Now who the fuck is that?" Dally asked for the rest of them.

"Don't you swear at my gorgeous, you bastard!" The King snapped, hitting him over the head and Darry grabbed Dally before the King could try out his martial arts on the hot headed Greaser.

Meh, who are we kidding, it would have been a flat our brawl.

"They are!" The voice yelled again.

"I believe you!" Tens called.

"Thanks sis!" The voice replied.

"Gorgeous! Get your butt down here so we can stop yelling," The King ordered.

"Ok, Luv," the voice replied.

"Is that the Queen?" Johnny asked, running a hand through his hair to tidy it.

"Nope. The Queen would kill me if I appointed someone else," Jhon explained "That is the Goddess of Sarcasm!"

"Yep! Feel my glory!"

Now, all this takes longer to read than to happen, but bear with us. Goddess, in her jubilation, leaned out of computer screen and looked around. Her sights lit on Johnny and Dally. She smiled and nodded to herself.

"Ah Johnny and Dally are alive!"

"Careful!" Tens yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" She grumbled.

"Because you climb through the computer all the time,"King Jhon drawled.

Goddess, not at all used to this other world travelling, leaned too far forward and fell out the computer, landing flat on her face in the kitchen.

Everyone either groaned or started laughing at this point as Goddess lay on the floor senseless.

"Well, that beats banging our heads." The King shrugged, trying not to grin.

"Are you ok?" Tens asked helping Goddess, with Johnny's assistance.

"Fine." She grinned. "But Darry won't approve of all the birds in here...or the stars..."

"She's ok people!" Tens declared as Goddess seemed to have gotten the stars and birds out of her head with a good shake.

"What do you mean 'we're alive'?" Dally snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Goddess replied, trying to look innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Dally said with an evil death glare, to which Goddess returned with her own famous death glare. It was rather like a Mexican stand off, without the Mexicans...

"Good! You know her, she knows you, now can we move onto important topics, like getting my pickle back?" Tens suggested.

"It's mine!" Pony corrected her.

"Tens!" Goddess smiled, like she just realized her friend's there.

"Hey!" Tens greeted.

"Okay, Sis you and Goddess can do the mushy huggy bit later," The King informed them."Now, let's get your pickle! You two take on the all of 'em, while I beat up Soda!"

"What did I do?" Soda asked, looking hurt.

"He really doesn't like you," Tens explained in a whisper

"Why?" Soda asked and with good reason. He had never come across someone who didn't like him before.

"It's a male hormone thing," Goddess said fully believing it.

"What does hormone mean?" Two-Bit asked putting Goddess and Tens into a fit of laughter.

Dun dun dun!

_Will Two-Bit find out what hormone means? Will The King beat up Soda? Will Tens get "her" pickle back? And will Darry figure out he's not real?_

"I am real!" Darry yelps desperately.

"Awe! How cute." Tens smiles.

_Find out in the next installment of..._

"The Crazy Pickle Story!" Goddess and Tens say in sync.

"I thought we decided on King Jhon kicks ass?" Jhon grumbles.

"Nope!" Tens grins.

"You got out voted, love." Goddess adds.

"I demand a recount!"

- - -


	4. Random Stupidness

I'm going away for three weeks so I better come back too reviews saying how much I was missed! JK. Hope you enjoy this chapter because we enjoyed writing it and got to scare people in the process! So it's all good. Goddess. 

- - -

**Skye Renegarde:** Really? Well as long as you find it funny, it's all good. Hahaha good to hear! As long as our readers are satisfied. Hahahaha dangerous for you to think huh? Whipped cream cool! But I'm allergic to nuts... Goddess.

Oh boy. Well, you definitely like this story! Hahaha! Never! Chocopicklechunks will only be in the original form. She's allergic to the nuts and I hate whipped cream, so we won't make something the two of us can't enjoy. Better luck next time!- Tens

**Keira:** Hahaha. Hey you ramble better. Oh really? We would? OH well at least I know who to go to for advice if I want to write a real nasty flame. Chocolate chilly cheese dogs are yummy! So is jalapeno pepper dipped in chocolate...Mmm. Well I was happy but now I'm sad that I'm leaving. Hahahaha! Aliens well we're weird enough to be, then again what makes you think we're not aliens already? Goddess.

You know, I think rambling is a good thing 'cause I can go on and on and on and on until I forget what I'm talking about then I can start up a new topic and...I lost my train of thought. I like concoctions, just not anything to do with corn. I can't stand the stuff. Or canned veggies! My granddad loved canned veggies... I have an alien in my head. His name is Joe and he loves Georgina who lives in Melissa's head. Maybe they've turned us...Tens

**DaNni BaBezZz:** Well fine then! You're boring. Jk. Yep we've entered! You know it ain't a story without us! Well without me anyways. Thanks I'm okay...I'm use to it being a major klutz and all. It's a male hormone thing! I love two-bit too he sooo funny! I think that's a kick ass idea! But it's not all up to me to go and change it, let's hope Tens likes it too. Now how come no-one told me pickles kept doctors away next time one comes near me I'll bombard him with pickles! Goddess.

Really? Now I want pickles! You know now I have to wait until I'm done doing all this or I'll be too high to write...I have no idea how they came up with those nicknames but Jhon calls everyone beautiful or gorgeous, so it's not surprising. We may find out, but I doubt if he knows himself, so it's a mystery to us all! I like it! We'll remember that if we ever offend anyone really bad and need to change our pen name! Thanks and hope you enjoy!-Tens

**JazzyUmbrella:** Cute! The story was never meant to be cute! Hahaha we know! We crack ourselves up and then scare ourselves. Thanks! We feel so loved. Goddess.

Thankies! Me amour? Ok, let's re-conjugate that. Mes amours or l'amoures de Jazzyumbrella would be better. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but the other characters. The rest belong to S.E. Hinton. In saying that, we hope that you all will enjoy! Yeah and Me and Tens own Chocopicklechunks! Two bucks per pack!

- - -

**Last time:**

"You got out voted, Luv." Goddess adds.

"I demand a recount!"

**This time:**

"I am real!" Darry stated, desperate for someone to recognize that fact

"That is too precious!" Tens said actuallythinking it's too cute

"This is pissing me off," Dally growled

"Speak for yourself," The King agreed fully

"Let's quit the fighting," Soda sighed

"I agree with Soda!" Steve jumped in

"All you ever do is agree with Soda. Do you even think for yourself?" Goddess asked pointedly

"Good one." The King beamed

"Thank you, it was a good one, wasn't it?" Goddess beams too

Johnny stands there with nothing to say, but a strange look on his face

"Has everyone forgotten about my pickle?" Ponydemanded, almost on the end of his leash.

"Her pickle," The King/Goddess/Darry/Soda allcorrectedd at the same time

"Yeah her, I mean, MY pickle," Tens caught herself

"I am so confused," Two-Bit informed them

"Oh! Yes!A hormone is something produced by the body that basically controls people's moods and feelings." Tens remembering she'd promised to tell him that.

"How'd you get so smart?" The King asked

"I don't know." Tens shrugged

"By sugar! What else would make someone smart!" Goddess shakes her head.

"Good point," Tens agreed

"Can we beat up Ponybrat now?" The King asked really wanting to beat up Pony. We don't know why, but then, we don't know a lot of things around this time of the morning when we're sitting in another demension with fictional characters.

"Yeah arguing with fictional characters really takes the piss, especially when the only hot one is silent," Goddess mutterd the last part.

Everyone but Tens and Goddess looked confused. But they weren't about to elaborate.

"Ok then," Two-Bitsaid trying to look hotter; Goddess rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. She might as well give him the satisfaction of thinking it's him.

"Enough talking, more fighting." Dally suggested

"Now we know whose ass I kick first." The Kingglared at Dally

Suddenly someone else taps on the computer screen...

Dun dun dun!

Now who is now trying to find Tens and Jhon? Is Two-Bit still confused? Who was Goddess talking about? Stay tuned for the next episode of...

"The crazy Pickle story" Tens grins proudly

"Are we gonna change it to DaNni BaBezZz's idea?" Goddess asks "I liked it"

"No! I want it to be King Jhon kicks ass!"

"You got out voted!" Tens and Goddess say jointly

The tapping continues this time more irritated because no on is listening...

- - -

Well that's all folks! Can't wait to come back to your reviews! 'Til then guys, Cya! Goddess.

As always any comments at all are welcome, flames are accepted and chocopicklechunks are loved!

See ya in the funny papers! Tens and Jhon


	5. Where has the plot gone?

Another chapter for the crazy pickle story. We would have posted this sooner, but I was on holiday and Tens' computer messed up so all the files were deleted including the chapters. Sucks, I know. Thankfully their stored on mine and I'm home so you get a chapter. Goddess.

Yeah, thankfully. I say if you're all upset that you should help me beat the crap out of my kid brother. Damn jackass screwing up the computer. Oh well, all is as is should be and I'm home! No more camping...I'm not sure if I'm sad or happy about that. Oh well. On to the story after the thank yous! Tens

Keira: Well like nearly all of this review was aimed at Tens so I Dunno what to say except thanks for reviewing! Goddess.

Yes I do believe you are better at babbling, but then again so am I so yeah! Glad you enjoyed it! I think it is a good chap, but I like them all. You think so huh? Well you know I lost all my stuff so I no longer have our story or our stuff on Bran. It sucks. You know I think you're right! We need Ian in here! Good idea! Hope you enjoy. Tens

Crimson3: Hahaha glad you like it! Thanks! We feel special now! Goddess.

What's this 'we', Kimosabe? I guess I feel special too! Thanks a bunch! We live for those comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tens

Jazzyumbrella: I don't know Spanish and I suck at French so I won't be the one decoding. Goddess.

That was rude of them. If you want to send it along I could give you the gist of it. Took french for a long time and it's like riding a bike, you know? Hope you enjoy and that you get no more foreign hate mail. Tens

DaNNi BabezZz: Hahaha oh its fun leading guys on ;) dont you think? Especially if they're dumb like two-bit. You know who it is because you read the whole review things. Shame on you. jk. At least you reviewed, thanks! Goddess.

You know, in real life I would have done that too! I am so scatter brained in the summer time I couldn't tell you who the Prime Minister of Canada is. Yes, Two-Bit is at our whims! Goddess would lead him on, too! It's his own stupidity though...You think so do you? Well it could be him. He don't use a computer real well though so it should be interesting to see! No prob. We lost it on my computer and Goddess was out of the country for three weeks, so if anything's late it's us. Hope you enjoy. Tens

Catherine Ace: So my hint worked huh? That's cool. Nah we'll be mean and stick with our title. Then again with his title we'll get all those damn fangirls reviewing. Yes well I think you just contradicted your own theory. You know when it's being updated. Goddess

Geeze you've been busy! I was wondering how we got so much mail so fast, but now I know. I'm glad you seem so into this. Knowing the two crazies and the Soda hating brother behind this you're probably getting this more than some people. Yeah, Pony may just need therapy. I use the internal balls bit when I really need to threaten my guys. It works. Yeah. I couldn't do it with out Goddess and if we miff Two-Bit along the way then all the more fun! We will definitely stick with our title. Could you imagine if We called it King Jhon kicks Ass? We'd be in so much trouble. I agree with Goddess! Very contradicting there! Well, everyone has a favorite. I think mine is chapter 6 or 7. Hope you enjoy and we will post more when we can be assed to. Tens

Disclaimer: We own chocopicklechunks, the plot and ourselves, well actually my mum and dad own me but next year I'll be 18 and they won't own me anymore! Ha! Goddess

My big brother owns Jhon and I technically. As long as he continues to do my laundry I think it's fine! Tens

- - -

**Last time:**

"You got out voted!" Tens and Goddess say jointly

The tapping continues this time in a more irritated fashion because no on is listening...

**This time:**

Everyone finally quit arguing and noticed the tapping. They all looked towards the computer screen.

"No the other screen!" The narrator yelled

"Oh." Everyone looked toward other computer screen

"Narrator?" Tens asked "I thought we were the narrators?"

Tens didnot remember hiring a narrator and pointed it out

"Who cares?" The King shrugged "We ain't paying him."

"Now The King will fall down the stairs." The Narrator predicted

"Shut up before I kick your non-existent ass," The King threatened

"Yes sir," The Narratorreplied in a small voice

"That's better." The King looked smug

"Who's the blonde?" Goddess asked returning the attention of the room to the computer screen

"LEE!" The King and Tens yelled and The Outsiders aren't sure if they're frightened or overjoyed at the prospect of another visitor.

"What are you two up to now?" He asked suspiciously "Dinner's on the table and you're fooling around in the computer after I called you five times!"

"Trying to get my pickle back!" Tens explained ignoring the last part "He stole it so I followed him then Jhon followed me then Goddess joined in and here we are."

"I caught none of that," Lee sighed when Tens finished talking a mile a minute

"Are you sure you really want to know then?" Goddess asked

"I suppose not." Lee sighed again

"I don't think anyone knows what's going on." Darry sighed "Pony has her pickle and I get lost after that."

"It's mine!" Pony yelled

"Why you little brat!" Tens yelled and The King wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from killing Ponyboy

"Why are you there Jhon?" Lee asked the obvious question

"It's The King here," Jhoninforms himand Lee looks un-amused

"Answer the question." Lee waved him on

"Beating up Stupid Soda!" The King yelled back

"Hey!" Soda yelled

"Good one." Dally smirked liking The King more and more

"I know." The King grinned with superiority

"Stay there and I'll figure out how to get you out," Leeordered pressing random keys

"You know, I think this could be a bad thing," Tens stated looking worriedly at The King "He doesn't do more than pay bills on that thing."

"Hey Lee! Come down here and figure it out," The King yelled "It's probably safer for us."

Lee debated the decision for a minute and finally threw up his hands in defeat. Lee climbed into computer screen

"I would have done a much better job of narrating that," Goddess muttered

"Watch your head!" Tens yelled a moment too late

"Ow! You're gonna have to do something about that doorway," Leesuggested

"We banged our heads, too." The Kingstated wanting to know why Lee thought he was so special

"Where are we?" He asked Jhon and Tens, trying his best to ignore the other people in the room giving him odd looks"And how did we get here? I don't remember reading anything bout this in the computer instruction manual. And I read it from front to back last week."

"That's a long story..." Tens started wondering how she would explain the concept of a computer to The Outsiders who are in the wrong time frame for it.

"I'm listening." Lee folded his arms

"I'd like to hear this, too." Darry folded his arms, too. Talk about a copy cat...

"Knowing the trouble you two get into, it's bound to be a good story." Lee said

"Who are you?" Darry asked realising he has no idea who Lee is and is exasperated with all the surprises today

"That's Liam, our big brother. Lee, this is The Outsiders" Tens introduced "Well, these ARE The Outsiders."

"You mean from the book?" Lee asked and Tens nodded "They aren't real people."

"I am real!" Darry snapped going red in the face

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Tenscooed as if Darry is a puppy

"No," Leereplied not finding the older man in the least bit cute "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here, now would we, genius?" The King stated grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter

"You'll ruin your dinner," Lee scolded taking it from him

"I think a little spoiled dinner is the least of our problems," Tens pointed out

"No one asked you," Darry snapped

"Watch it, buddy," The Kingwarned locking eyes with Darry

"I just realised something..." Johnny said, speaking for the first time in a while upon seeing the trouble brewing

"Wow Shy Guy knows how to talk!" The King faked a mock heart attack, much to Lee and Darry's unamusement

"What?" Tensasked wanting to know "Did you see some one turn into a talking pie?"

"Not with the Pies again!" Goddess sighed

"It'll happen one day and then all of you will eat your own words." Tens nodded to herself "Now, go on, Johnny. What did you realise?"

"I'm not the shortest one anymore...Goddess is! She's so short," Johnny pointed out

Goddess's lower lip quivered and she got teary eyed

"Hell no!" The Kinggroaned preparing for the water works

"...Maybe you shouldn't have said that..." Soda said concerned

"You think?" The King glared at Soda

Finally, Goddess got on with it andburst into tears

"Oh great..." Tens sighed knowing this is not good

"I've never seen a chick bawl before," Dally informed them, uncomfortable with a chick crying.

"It's not pretty," The King stated looking uncomfortable too

Dun dun dun!

Now that Lee is there, what will happen? Will Goddess shut up? Will a certain greaser realise it was him she was talking about and not Two-Bit? And will the King ever get to beat up Soda?

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" A bunch of Soda Fan Girls yell.

"Who the hell invited them?" The King thumbs at the fan girls

"I don't remember hiring them, either," Tens says looking at her pad of paper for some note of it she'd forgotten

"Good!" The King leaves for a moment and comes back with a hose "Then we won't be in trouble for this."

Jhon hoses down the fan girls who run out of the house.

"And stay out!" The King yells throwing left behind shoes and purses after them

"Yay Jhon!" a blonde girl no one has noticed so far yells

"Who are you?" Soda asks a little disappointed that his fan club ran off

Now who's showed up? Did The King hit anyone? Where has the plot gone?

Find out in the next episode of...

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Tens groans tiredly "The crazy pickle story!"

"But-"

"No Jhon, we are not naming it 'King Jhon kicks ass'," she quickly interrupts before Jhon begins yelling about how fixed the vote is and how he wants to change the title.

- - -

Short chapter but who cares; I'm feeling fed up and pissed off. So yeah. Whatever. Oh I know a bit of Spanish actually the only Spanish is Gracias! Erm for the reviews... Shame it couldn't all be in Spanish. Goddess.

Well, I'm done and it's not so short a chapter now! Hope you all enjoyed cause we have no idea when the next one will be up. I know a bit of Spanish, but I speak french much better. So if I say hola! Bienvinue! Then you know I'm confused again.

As always any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted but only if they are well written and really nasty.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens and Jhon


	6. There is no plot!

We're back! With another chapter a new characters much to "Somebody's" relief. Jk. Well we didn't get as much reviews this time, but oh well! Goddess.

I have a special announcement! The Midget who stole my shoes since the end of July returned them. Now we have to see if he will give me back my socks…Yes we are back with more useless crap! Can't believe this is legal! Anywhoo... on to the reviews and my third beer! What? I'm not as think as you drunk I am! Tens

**Keira:** No problem! I only said it get the review. JK. Suuure you were kidding, you just keep telling yourself that. Oh you better hide! You tattle-tale. Oh well. Its okay, yep it makes me feel really special. What's with the O Thou Person Who Probably Thinks Littler of Me Now! You've been reading too many of those Shakespeare plays. He sucks! Of course you missed me who wouldn't miss me? Well actually I can name a few people…. Yeah you are psycho I mean the hell would wake up early by will? I try to wake up as late as possible. But if I wake up after 11:15 I get told off, sucks eh? Oh well hope you enjoy! You are finally in the picture! Hope your happy it was hard re-writing the whole damn chapter and still trying to stay in plot. Oh hold on there is no plot! Is there? Tens is there a plot? Goddess.

Of course there is a plot! It's just hiding on us…I think. I don't remember telling it to go anywhere…Oh boy. We'll find if we have to put up a reward for it. Maybe it's in the litter box…Jhon will find out if Jake stole it. Or! Maybe the midget stole it when he returned my shoes! Bad midget! Anyways, Hey! Make you out to be an idiot? Now why would we do that beyond the fact it's funny? We'll be nice. You should review with more conversations I don't understand! Or! More fights! I like those! Really hilarious! Who in the what now about my nails? I think Jhon has some explaining to do. Anyways on while I still have my sea legs! And no more Shakespeare! He makes my head hurt.

**Skye renegarde:** Hahaha. Okay then….. there's nothing wrong with us! There's something wrong with the world! Goddess.

Yes! Weirdo funnies! I love it! I don't think there is anything wrong with me beyond beer. Dang beer. I think another beer will make it all better! Hope you enjoy and writers block goes away with…Beer! Tens

**Koolgirlslilsis:** You know Saturdays are the day to do it, but because I am a big sis to a twerp I'll ask ya nice to be nice to her. Doubt that deterred you so on to the coffee! It makes me crazy. I go nuts. I write nonsense that turns out to be stories…Mind blowing. I wasn't anywhere near bored at the time. We were still thinking up advertising for Chocopicklechunks and sensor reactions so I was more than occupied. Hey now! Be nice! I like stories like this! They ain't stupid, they got character! Well, here's hoping you enjoy and Goddess has some words of wisdom.

Words of Wisdom, okay then... Actually we wern't bored when we wrote it, maybe a bit sugar high but definitely not bored. We were'nt even planning to post it but then Tens added those "cosmetics" so it'd be a waste if we didn't. Not stupid, just different thanks and anyways it's better than writing those damn mary-sues. Sugar and caffine both makes the best combo! I'm the oldest here so i dont approve, now annoying younger siblings is a different matter ;)

**Disclaimer:** We don't the outsiders blah blah blah. 

We Do own us, but well, guardianship and all that. I wish I owned beer! Lucky stiff that does must be making a bleedin' fortune!

**Last time:**

"Yay Jhon!" a girl no one has noticed so far yells

"Who are you?" Soda asks a little disappointed that his fan club ran off

**This time:**

"Who the hell are you?" Steveparrots after Soda

"What?" Jhon yelled above the noise

"Who's the blonde girl?" Steve yelled

Goddess who feels she is not getting nearly enough attention raised her crying to the next level.

"Make her stop!" Steve yelled over the noise

"No," The King said glaring Steve with a dangerous look

"Please!" Pony, Soda and Steve chorused

"I'll think about it," He drawled

"She's short and has a funny accent, too," Two-Bit pointed out

Goddess cried even harder

Tens sighed andslapped him over the head "You idiot. Quit pointing things out."

"Who the hell is the blonde chick?" Dally started yelling too

"That's The Queen" The King shouted back

"Who?" Soda yelled covering his ears

"The Queen!" The King roared

Goddess stopped her ear aching crying much to everyone's relief and asked "That FAT ARSE royal? What the hell is she doing h-"

"He's not talking about that Royal," Tens interrupted

"Ohhhh" Goddess blusheed and yelled "Sorry Chick!"

"It's okay!" Keira shouted overjoyed to be heard

"Not with the yelling again!" The King yelled at Keira "Get your ass over here"

"But I thought you liked yelling?" Keira shouted

"I do!" The King shouted back "Just not now!"

"Hey…How did you get in here with out banging your head?" Tens asked and The King looked interested as well

"I didn't. You all were just too busy fighting when I crawled in. I was wondering when I'd be noticed," Keiraexplained soundingkind of annoyed

"Well you should have said something earlier," Tens pointed out

"Good point." Keira shruged

"She's taller than me, too!" Goddess started to tear up again

"No! Look she's the same height as you!" Tens said to Goddess cutting her off at the turn

"Yeah, that means no more crying," The King informed her

"Yeah, yeah," Goddess mumbled

"Hi there," Soda grined at Keira

"Ahh! You're real! Hi!" she grinned hugging him

"What the fuck!" The King yelled "Get your own wife!"

"Not my fault," Soda mumbled looking worried that The King was seething mad now

"Why you…" Keira quickly hugged The King before he ripped apart Soda

"I'm sorry, happy now?" Keira asked

"No problem, yeah...Got chocolate?" The King asked

"This is no time to eat!" Lee sighed "You'll ruin your dinner, again."

"No one ever makes it to dinner around here," Darry sighed

The King started rustling through the Curtis' cupboards 'til he found some chocolate

"Jhon! Stop rummaging through someone else's cupboards! We have food at home!" Lee ordered

"That's okay, we're used it." Darry sighed looking at the King's mess

"He should know better though," Lee pointed out

"They all do, but it never stops them," Darry agreed

"Ah ha!" The King yelled holding up a chocolate bar and hands half of it to Goddess

"Thank you," she said still drying her eyes

"No problem." The King grinned

"Yay Jhon!" Keira yelled again

"Who the hell are you?" Dally askedhaving forgottenabout her completely

"Get with it already! That's Keira, the number one girl in my fan club and my wife, so back off," The King said cutting off whatever Keira was going to say

Everyone stood stark still and looked at Jhon. Well, Goddess and Tens don't look confused, but it caught them off guard, too.

"When did you get a fan club?" Lee asked ignoring the wife part

"I'll explain later. Now where were we?" The King asked looking menacingly at Soda

"We were at the part where I yell at you two for going into another dimension without my permission!" Lee said sternly "And for having a fan club that wanders around with pom poms to cheer you on!"

"Pom poms?" The King asked confused 'cause there were no pom poms

"We were..." Tens started, but there's no respect anymore

"You go into another dimension without telling me. What if something happened? What if you got hurt, huh? I wouldn't know where you were! I'd be worried sick and then dinner would be ruined and..." Lee went on and on

"Wow and I thought Darry was too protective," Pony whispered to Tens

"Yeah, he gets like this some days. It sure beats when he's hacked off about something or depressed," Tensexplained while she tried to snatch the pickle

"Hey!" Pony yelped and runs behind Dally

"Damn!" Tens cursed

After a few minutes Goddess tapped Lee on the shoulder, well since he's too tall, she tapped him on his arm

"I'm talking," Lee said

Goddess tapped him again

"What?" Lee asked

"They ain't listening to you, babe," Goddess pointed out

"Jhon, Tens! Are you listening!" Lee asked and they jumped

"Yeah, yeah," The King and Tensanswer not really paying attention to a word he said and were in the middle of a game of X's and O's. While Keira eyed Soda behind Jhon's back and The Outsiders were still getting used to the intruders who make too much noise-

"Narrator will shut up now," The King instructed

"Yes sir."

"Alright, enough of this crap. Lee you beat up Muscles, sis, Keira and Goddess you beat up the rest and I'll beat up Stupid Soda," The King directed, pissed about loosing his game

"Leave me alone!" Soda snapped

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Steve echoed

"What are you, his damn echo? Or are you two closer than most people think..." The King loved conspiracies

**Dun dun dun!**

Are they closer than most people think? Is Goddess willing to share her choclate? Will Johnny EVER talk? What did Jhon mean by Wife? Is Lee letting all the things he could be mad about slip? And will Tensie get her pickle back?

"Give her pickle back" Darry sighs

"Its mine!" Pony wails

"She's gonna beat on you good" Jhon grins mencingly

"Yay Jhon!" Keira cheers, right now it seems it's the only thing circling in her dictionary.

Find out in the next episode of...Line

"Oh for God's sakes!" Goddess complains "How many times do we have to tell you!"

"I know!" Tens agrees.

"You should get your ears checked, I think you're deaf," Keira adds

"No I am not!" the narrator says indignantly

"I still don't remember hiring him." Tens says checking her now doodle covered pad of paper

"You will pay me…oooooo" The Narrator tries to sound like a ghost, everbody rolls their eyes.

"Beat it Doofus!" The King yells

"I still get paid-" The narrator starts again

"You're still here!" The King snaps

"Erm…yes" The Narrator says

"I'm waiting!" The King threatens

"Aren't you supposed be harassing Steve and Soda for being 'closer than most people think'?" The narrator quickly changes the subject.

"Oh yeah" he says returning back to the menacing looks he was giving the two greasers.

"Here we go again." Tens sighs

- - -

Hope you enjoyed! Flames are welcome blah blah blah oh I forget what Tens says about Flames. Meh if she's feeling nice she'll clue you in. Goddess.

Good try anyways, Goddess. As always, any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted as long as they are well written and super nasty. I felt like a damn flight attendant there. Someone give me coffee to counteract the beer!

See ya in the funny papers! Tens and The King


	7. The long awaited battle!

**Whoo hoo! We are back with chocolate! We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting till the end! We own nobody, and I will own myself next year January 7th 9am! The legal papers are coming through baby! – Goddess. **

I am honestly not on crack! So I will seem like the sane one today;) Like Goddess says, we own us and that's it. S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders and Goddess would love to own chocolate! Tens

**Last Time: **

"What are you his damn echo? Or are you two closer than most people think..." The King loved conspiracies...

**This time:**

Steve looked kind of dumbfound "I-I..."

"Oh burn on Steve!" Keira laughed

"And on Soda," Jhonadded thumbing at Soda who is trying to form words

"Echo? Echo!" Soda yelled, disturbed by the statement the King brought up.

"Oh, that's reminds me, I have to update Vengeance," Goddess said arounda mouthful of chocolate. Everyone but Tens looked confused.

"Good to know," Tensanswered stealing a bite of chocolate

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Lee instructed

Darry shook his head "That's very attractive."

"Sorry," Goddess grunted sarcastically still stuffing the chocolate into her mouth.

"I'm not," Tens said proudly

"I'm hungry now," Ponyboy trailed off holding up the half bitten pickle.

"Don't you even think about eating my pickle, Twerp! I want it back!" Tens warned

Pony just rolled his eyes and gaveher a 'yeah right' look. Sick of all the melodrama and rude looks, she jumped on Ponyboy and wrestled for the pickle.

"Finally! Some action!" The King beamed proudly that it's his own twin starting off the rumble. "Go Tens! Beat that little twerp good!"

Pony, not wanting to get beat, was a dirty rotten cheat and bit Tens, making her yelp in pain, in turn punching him in the face.

"Hey, you two play nice," Two-Bit said getting a beer from out of nowhere

"I'll save you, Pony!" Sodadeclared jumping in to help his kid brother.

"Finally I can beat up Stupid Soda!" The King Yelled leaping on the unsuspecting Soda.

"Be nice to him Jhon! I still like looking at him!" Keira complained

"Who's wife are you?" The King yelled pounding on Soda

"I'll save you, buddy," Steve said ready to join the commotion

"... Cough... Cough..."

Johnny nudged Goddess who was still eating chocolate and paying no attention to the fight. She knew they can beat Pony just fine on their own. Give those two shoves and they could beat half the people in the world.

"Yeah?" She asked around a mouthful

"It's your cue," Johnny whispered

"Hehe! Johnny whispered to me," Goddess giggled oblivious to the fact that Johnny was still standing right beside her. Johnny gave her a funny look but said nothing...there was a hint of blush.

"Hey I thought you liked me!" Two- Bit stated indignantly

"I did? Hmm...anyways where was I?"

"I'm ready to help Soda!" Steve yelled pissed off.

"Oh! Right," she said mentally slapping herself "Not if I can help it!" she jumped in there, smacking Steve with her half eaten chocolate bar

"Owwwie" he howled in pain.

"What a waste of good chocolate." Goddess sighed, shrugging before shoving it in Steve's eye

"I have a nut in my eye!" Steve yelled and Goddess smiled evilly

"What a waste of good nuts in chocolate." Goddess shrugged

Darry and Lee looked disturbed, but Two-Bit and Dally howled with laughter. Johnny just watched with a funny look on his face and Keira looks at them all like they're crazy. Well, she had a right, they are.

"Is no one going to help Soda before Jhon kills him?" She asked "Or Steve before he goes blind?"

"Nope." Lee shook his head "I learned the hard way not to get in between those two and who they want to kill."

"But Look at Tens punching Pony! He's just a little kid!" Keira pointed out

"He's a tough little guy. I can't fight his battles for him," Darry said looking over Tens' pad of paper "Your sister is crazy."

"Ok, now I have to warn you to shut up," Lee said snatching the pad away from him "What the hell? Who told you two you could borrow my credit card to manufacture Chocowhatsit's?"

"Little busy Lee," Tens yelled tickling Pony "But they're Chocopicklechunks!"

"Diddo," Jhon yelled fighting off Soda "I'm the spokesperson for Tens and Goddess."

"You like that? Well wait until I shove a Chocopicklechunk in your eye!" Goddess laughs while Steve tries to get away from her

"Ah ha!" Tens yelled jumping up holding up the half-bitten dirty 'old pickle.

"Noooooo!" Pony yelled in anguish

DUN dun Dun!

Tens has finally got her pickle back!

"Or has she...?" Jhon interjects

Does this mean the end of the crazy pickle story?

"No way!" Goddess yells "I have too many horrible things I want to do to Steve still!"

Right...And will Goddess realise she is allergic to nuts?

"What?" Goddess asks pausing from torturing Steve.

Erm...nothing! Look Steve is getting away!

"Hey, come back!" Goddess yells grabbing Steve by his ankle.

"Noooo" Steve yells.

Anyways where was I...oh yeah... Does this mean the end of the crazy pickle story?

"Hell no! We have to tell the people of how bad I beat up stupid Soda and if he and Steve are hiding something." The King buds in

"Every time you come across people you don't like you can't call them gay, Jhon." Lee says tiredly

"He does this often?" Darry asks

"You wouldn't believe some of the connections these two make." Lee shakes his head "If it isn't one conspiracy it's another."

"You're one of them!" The King yells

/Tens is too busy dancing from joy of getting her pickle back to say anything/

"Soda can't be gay!" Keira cries

"Says who?" The King asks

"Me!" She says smugly

"Thank you, Keira." Soda says glad he could jump in there

"Who said you could talk?" The King asks and Keira and Soda walk away "Get your own wife!"

"They are gay! They had a damn pillow fight together, now that's gay..." Goddess says still poking nuts into Steve's eye. "Steve you're gay! Admit it! Go on admit it!"

"Noooo!" Steve yells almost ready to break into tears. .

Are Steve and Soda hiding something? Will Johnny ever speak or do anything? Is the pickle still good?

"It's still good! It's still good!" Tens yelps

Johnny: ...

Johnny! Speak boy speak!

Johnny: ...

Oh Boy! I knew I should have listened to my wife and gone into acting instead of narrating...but nooo! I had to-

"Shut up!" Everybody yells.

Johnny: ...

Fine! Stupid little...

"Care to finish that sentence?" The King threatens

No sir. Find out in the next episode of The Crazy pickle story!

"Unless you're one of them!" Jhon points at random person in the audience

----

Ok on to the reviews! We got four! I feel so proud!

**DaNNi BaBezZz:** Favourite pickle story? Aren't we the only Pickle story? ah, we love you too! If I could send you a pickle I would, honest. Yeah, they are a perfect fit and if you want to know the honest truth Lee is like that in real life. I love him though. He's a good big brother and lets us stay up late doing homework. King says there will be much release of anger. Yeah, she's definitely self appointed, but I could find a worse sister in law. Never! Pickles then cake for desert or both at the same time! I am genius! Hope you enjoyed –Tens

Cool! Italy rocks! Oh well It's a good time to have a pickle now, you can't deprive yourself hun. Hahaha, they are the prefect fit, well from what I've heard they are. Shrek ain't all that, I know tons of movies that are better, yeah you heard better! Lol sorry I have a bar chocolate with me now. Nut free! No, no, no, no tens and Danni. It's Cake, Pickles AND chocolate for desert! – Goddess.

**Penny:** No offence taken, but I have to wonder about your sense of humour. Of course it makes sense! The King wants to beat on everyone, I want to get my pickle, Goddess just loves a good adventure, Lee is our annoying big brother so he's just there and Keira is the only one seeing things straight. So on our epic quest to reclaim the pickle; it is all fun and games. –Tens

Ain't you the one who read and reviewed my Torn Between Two Fic? Anyways to each his own, lol I think that's how the phrase goes... - Goddess

**Skye Renegarde:** really? cool! My uncle, who's name is Kent, brews root beer or he did before I was born. White strawberries are so good! I love them! Hope you enjoyed and you can keep the red ones! –Tens

Yay! It is fun ain't it! Ewwwww! White strawberries! Ewwwwww! I like red ones the best!

**Keira:** Jhon says you talk too much and that he is the truelord of the dance! Now on to my comments!

Yay! Suspense is great I wonder if we answer those questions? We'll find out. Thankies. I enjoy my style too. I may. Depends on if I get everything else before it done. Hope you enjoyed!

Boy you write a whole damn essay! Well anyways, thanks hehe, but first reviews are the best I hope it turns up sometime. I knew they had lost it, stupid ass site better have a lost and found. Questions? What questions did we ask? Man I'm going to have to go and read chapter six again. I wrote most of the chapter, even the stuff about crying which I took out because it was too humiliating, then Tens added it back in (and adjusted to sound much better) Now she's trying to kill me with nuts!. I wonder what she's allergic too...hehehehe. I wonder what you're allergic to blondie! What? I have chocolate!

Any comments at all are welcome and flames are accepted.

See ya in the funny papers! Tens and The King and High on Chocolate


	8. Karaoke

**Disclaimer: **_We own everything but the Outsiders...Well, maybe not the plot because it is always getting away from us and not my brothers, they're their own and maybe we don't own pickles...but it's still a story! –Tens_

_I have fruit pastels! Yummy and full of sugary goodness. I own my clothes and allergy to nuts a bunch of cool stuff but nothing else. – Goddess _

**Last time:**

"Unless you're one of them!" Jhon points at random person in the audience...

**This time: **

"Who the hell are you pointing at?" Dally asked looking at the audience wondering if it's anyone in particular.

"How the hell should I know?" Jhon shrugged "But he sure is ugly"

"Hey!" the random person yelled.

"What?" The King asked menacingly.

"Nothing..." The random person shrunk back into his seat and The King grinned proudly. He turned back to watch Tens still dancing, Keira pretending not to eye Soda and Goddess torturing Steve. Pony looked like he wanted to cry, Soda was grinning, Steve was just in pain, while the rest looked confused.

"Where the hell did the audience come from?" Darry asked startled, that his home was turning into some freak show.

"Who cares?" Dally shrugged.

"As long as they sell beer, I'm happy," Two-Bit said with a beer in his hand

"You're going to drink yourself to death," Pony said

"Then I'll go out happily." Two-bit assured him

Goddess, who was standing on top of Steve's beaten up body, looked up with searching eyes.

"I still wanna torture someone!" She proclaimed

"Haven't you tortured enough?" Keira asked, glancing away from Soda.

"Rule 7: You can never torture enough," Jhon said to her.

"Oh Tens..." Goddess grinned evilly

"Ye-huh?" Tens asked still dancing with her pickle.

"Hit it!" Goddess demands

"Do I look like your personal DJ?" The narrator asked annoyed

"DO I look like I still have a loaded chocolate bar?" Goddess countered

"I'm going to ask for a raise." The narrator muttered to himself

"We Are Not, and I repeat, NOT Paying you!" Jhon said snapping at the general direction of the voice "So do as you're told or leave."

The narrator put a tape into the player and music started up

"_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive," _Goddess sang along.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Tens asked

"Eye of The Tiger!" Goddess screamed

"Oh...and?" Tens doesn't look amused

Goddess dances to eye of the Tiger while everyone looks confused because it hadn't been written yet.

"_It's the eye of the tiger that's the cream of the fight_...remember I said I'd sing to you to piss you off."

"Oh yeah," Tens replied not really listening

"_This is dedicated to my ladies!" _Jhon yelled ready to out stage Goddess.

"_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
__  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

_Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along!..."_

"Oh boy," Tens sighed. "It's not even a road trip!"

"Now you know what I go through on our six hour long drives." Lee looked smug

Darry was wringing the newspaper by this time. Anyone could tell he was ready to kill one of these intruders. Maybe I'll help him -

"Do you have to comment on everything?" Tens asked

"I'm the Narrator. That's what I do." He answered

"..._Oh no not I, I will survive_

_For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_And I've got all my love to give_

_I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Hey, hey!"_

Goddess had joined in by this part and the sound they made was deafening.

"Get off the stage!" The random ugly person from before yelled

"That's it!" Jhon yelled leaping into the audience

"Well, we all knew he was going to assault an innocent bystander." Lee shook his head

"_I will survive! I will survive!" _Goddess sang over Jhon's racket

"Kicked his ass," Dally said helping Jhon back onto the stage

"Damn Straight," Jhon said looking pleased

"I'm out of song!" Goddess said realizing she had sang the same line five times

"Yay." Tens smiled

"It wasn't that bad." Keira shrugged wondering what the big deal was

"She hates being sung too," Jhon said ruffling Tens' hair.

"Oh...well then" Keira grinned and started singing,

"_Time's have changed _

_Our kids are kids are getting worse _

_They won't obey their parents _

_They just want to fart and curse! _

_Should we blame the government? _

_Or blame society? _

_Or should we blame the images on TV? _

_No, blame Canada _

_Blame Canada _

_With all their beady little eyes _

_And flappin heads so full of lies!"_

"That's it!" Tens snapped "No one dises Canada! Well, you can Dis Ontario and stuff, but Canada implies Alberta! I can't allow that! I'm going to sing to you now!"

"Do your worst," Jhon countered

"_I'm a thousand miles from nowhere..."  
_

"No!" The King looked frightened "Not Dwight Yoakam!"

"_Time don't matter to me  
_

_'Cause I'm a thousand miles from nowhere  
_

_And there's no place I want to be  
_

_I got heartaches in my pocket_

_I got pickles in my head..."_

"She's right about that one!" Keira smiled

_"And all that I keep hearing  
__  
Are the cruel cruel things that you said _

I'm a thousand miles from nowhere

_Time don't matter to me  
_

_'Cause I'm a thousand miles from nowhere  
_

_And there's no place I want to be  
_

_Oh, I..."_

"I hate this part!" The King said covering his ears

"What happens now?" Goddess asked

"The 'Oh I's'," The King groaned

"_Oh Iiiiiii, oh Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." _Tens sang loudly

"Stop! You win! We'll never sing to you again!" Goddess gave in

"Thought so." Tens looked smug

"That's the music of the future?" Darry asked aghast "I hope I die before then."

"Just wait for the 70's. You're just going to Love Disco..." Tens said sarcastically

"Dis-co?" Soda asked "Is that a gas station?"

"You poor, poor, naïve boy," Keira cooed

"Damn, we talked about this!" The King said looking mad

"Yes, sorry," Keira said moving to The King's side

"Would somebody help me?" Steve asked battered and bloody on the floor

"You're alive!" Goddess said with joy

"Oh shit." Steve had time for before Goddess started jumping on his chest

"I'm so proud." The King said wiping away a fake tear "Beat him Gorgeous!"

Goddess suddenly stopped jumping with a funny look on her face

"I don't feel so good," she said

"What's up?" Tens asked

"Just don't feel all that great," Goddess answered

"Perhaps she is feeling the affects of the nuts she's allergic to..." The narrator put in

"Say what now?" The King asked

"Oh my gosh! I forgot I was allergic to nuts!" Goddess griped.

The narrator grunted in amusement, "What an idiot, how the heck can you forget you're allergic to nuts, what a stupid little-"

"Shut the hell up!" The King yelled irritated.

"Go Jhon!" Keira cheered happily.

"Not again," Lee sighed tiredly.

"My tummy!" Goddess moaned and ran over to the sink to throw up.

"Hahaha!" Steve laughed.

"That's not nice, Steve," Keira scolded.

"She beat me up!"

"So?" The King snapped "You asked for it."

"She isn't gonna throw up a lotor anything is she...?" Darry asked Tens and everyone turned to her.

"How the hell should I know!" Tens snapped. "Stop looking at me!"

The narrator sighed, "When Goddess eats nuts she throws up, gets stomach sores and her throat swells a little."

"And how do you know all this?" The King asked suspiciously, we've told you he likes his conspiracies.

"You're the writers; you can make me do whatever you want...uh oh"

The King and the rest of the guys grin evilly.

"Shouldn't have told you that," The narrator said

Goddess threw up some more.

"You know... 'King'...you're the one who gave her that nut chocolate bar," Soda said. "It's your fault."

"What!" The King growls, "Stupid #&! Soda" (Sorry the rest had to be censored.)

"Ermm..." Soda said not knowing what to say to that version of his name

"First of all, don't say KING in quotation marks! What are you? A dumbass? I am The King! Stupid #$&# Soda! Secondly, I didn't know gorgeous was allergic to F#$& nuts!"

"This isn't going to be pretty," Lee sighed

"What's he gonna to do to my brother?" Darry asked concerned.

"Well..." Lee trailed off not really wanting to tell Darry his brother might end up in the hospital.

"What!" Darry yelled

"Don't shoot the messenger," Narrator grinned secretly.

"I got an idea," Tens smiled, tucking the pickle in her pocket.

Pony took a note of this and glared at her. Getting her notepad back from Lee, Tens wrote something down.

"What are you writing?" Narrator asked worried.

"The narrator suddenly appears in the kitchen." She read, and he does 'cause everyone knows whatever Goddess and Tens write will happen. It was just a matter of time.

"Then they should write a load of blondes come riding in on a beer truck!" Two-Bit chirped.

Goddess paused from her throwing up to roll her eyes at him. Tens hit him over the head with pad of paper.

The narrator suddenly falls from the ceiling and lands in the middle of the stage, and who is he? Well no other than...

----

Dun Dun Dun!

Ha! We're going to be EVIL and leave it there! Yes, being evil is our favourite past time! So let's get on with the reviews so we can get to writing the chapter sooner! Well, maybe not, but it would...no, that's not right either. Let's just get on with it! Oh and special surprise for today is The King will be helping with the reviews! –Tens

Yay:P - Goddess

**Skye Renegarde**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. –Tens

Chocochunkpickles do not exist so you can have all the f#$$ing stock in them you want. The Chocopicklechunks representative, me, thinks that you should sell crazy somewhere else; we're all full up here. –The King

Boy is he scary, anyways thanks for reviewing and its chocopicklechunks! Why can't anyone but me and the twins pronounce it? sniff

**Kairyuu-kun: **Thanks! That's what we try for.

That was it? No comments on me? Damn that sucks! Glad you enjoyed or some crap I'm supposed to say. –The King

Thanks! Glad you enjoy craziness! - Goddess

**DaNNi BaBezZz: **Welcome back, by the way, since I forgot to mention it last chapter. Hahaha, I was just teasing you. I'm glad you do enjoy it though and it makes perfect sense. I don't like Shrek. My kid brother watched the movie too often...like 20 times in two days. Well, I think both together would be fun! Strawberries? Umm...I think too much chocolate covered stuff in that one. I'm not that mean to Pony! Maybe I am! Hope you enjoyed!- Tens

What the hell do you mean take it easy on Soda? I think I should beat his head in and run him over with my car. Lee and Darry fight? That one would be over fast. Lee'd just pound him with a baseball bat and Stupid Soda would cry and I would laugh. Hope you enjoyed and the rest of the crap I am supposed to say. –The King

Nope he's dumb, lol, weird ogre. Yay! Chocolate covered everything! Meanie, lol like to watch people suffer do you. JK. Mwahaha, that's what Steve gets for being a meanie, sour dude. It would be awesome! Thanks for reviewing! – Goddess

**Keira: **Hahaha! Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. I sense some sarcasm in there, but I'll let it slide. Yes Jhon likes beating up on people and Ponybrat deserved it! You and Goddess have too much fun bashing each other. I never said nothing about...oh! Well, damn essays or not I enjoy getting your feed back. Hope you enjoyed!

Damn Gorgeous! Where the hell were the comments towards me? Now I just have to talk about random things. Right now I am sitting in my office on the phone with Tens looking over parts forms that have damn typos all through them. Now I have to get somebody to order in more so we can have parts come in. So the rest of my day is shot to hell until we have a car come in. There are only three of us in now because there is so little work to be done and one of them beat it for building and supplies to get out of the garage. Damn moron. Well, Tens says this is getting long, so see ya. –Jhon

That's right not appreciated perky! C'mon perky you know I'm messing around and I'm evil , you're gonna write a bloody long review even if we tell you not too, so quit your babbling. :P ! Okay have your revenge, but I'm only letting you because your nice to me, lol. Thanks for yesterday chick and thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed. – Taurus not wait...D!

- - -


	9. Lord Knows

**Last time:**

The narrator suddenly falls from the ceiling and lands in the middle of the stage, and who is he? Well no other than...

**This time:**

"Uh oh," the narrator mumbled from the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" The King yelled surprised it wasn't his annoying kid brother.

"Erm-"

"You know, I don't really care. I'll just beat it out of you."

"Haven't you fought enough?" Soda asked wearily from being beat on earlier.

"No!" The King snapped

"Rule number…Something or other," Tens interrupted, "You can never fight enough. Well, in our opinion…Can you fight enough?..."

"Tens, stop thinking," The King said wondering about his twin

"Ok." Tens smiled

"They defiantly follow that one well," Steve groaned trying to sit up but getting nowhere.

"Let me help you, buddy," Soda said making his way over to Steve and hauling him up.

"Fudge packer." The King coughs

Soda, shocked, dropped Steve and walked back to his place by Ponyboy.

"Hey!" Steve yelled

"Ha ha ha," Goddess laughed still hanging onto the sink for balance

She seemed like she had finished throwing up but, she still looked awful.

Silence.

"How come no one yells at her for laughing at my pain?" Steve griped.

"Because we don't like you," The King pointed out

"You're more hated than me," the narrator said cheerfully.

"What horrible grammar," Lee said shaking his head "My grade fives speak better than you do."

"Ok! He's more hated than I am!" The Narrator snapped.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Keira frowned. "We still don't know who you are!"

"Oh yeah," Tens said tapping her foot.

"That's annoying." Lee frowned.

Tens smirked and tapped her foot some more.

"Not funny," Lee repeated

"Are you on dope?" Dally asked Tens

"No, you ass. She's thinking," The King said angrily "What are you thinking, Tens?"

"I had something until he spoke. Now I'm just happy to have my pickle back." Tens shrugged

"MY pickle," Pony yelled

"Mine, yours, it's all the same." She shrugged

"Nice going. She might have been thinking up something great," The King snapped at Dally

"Kiss my-" Dally started

"I am real!" Darry interrupts

"What?" Everyone said and looked at him like he was mad.

"I haven't said anything in ages," he said

"Still cute!" Tens smiled

"Oh brother," the narrator said rolling his eyes.

"Right," Tens said, "Who are you?"

"Erm..." the narrator looked around nervously, "Hey! How come Johnny doesn't talk?"

"Don't try too-" Goddess paused to throw up while Johnny remained silent and wide eyed.

"Why don't you have some beer?" Two-Bit asked happily "It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt that," Lee said looking at Two-Bit like he was the biggest idiot he knew

"Only helps you, Two-Bit," Darry said shaking his head.

"Leave me alone," Goddess threw up "Two-Butt"

"Well!" Two-Bit said in mock disbelief "And here I was, thinking you liked me!"

"You want me to throw up on you?" She threatened

"Okay, okay!"

"Hey, you know what?" Darry started and thank god it's not random this time-

"Do you still have to do that?" Keira asked the narrator.

"I don't have anything better to do." He shrugged.

"As I was saying," Darry glared at the narrator "We don't eat chocolate bars with nuts, only plain ones. So who put it there?"

"Everyone shrugged, not noticing Johnny grin evilly," the narrator sighed irritated by the intruders and Outsiders' ignorance.

"What?" Goddess looked shocked "Johnny!"

He shrugged, still grinning evilly.

"How dare you call us ignorant?" Keira demanded

"I'm far from ignorant, thank you," Lee said matter of factly

"What the hell? Shut up, you piss head, before I come over there and beat the hell out of you!" The King threatened

"Using my phrases well, I see." Goddess approved

"No, I don't even know where that come from," The King said, obviously in a bad mood

"Watch it, fuckface." The King pointed a finger at the narrator

"So, you're who taught him those annoying phrases," Lee said glaring at Goddess.

"Erm..." Goddess said "Heh, heh... I'm ill! Leave me alone!"

"Oh boy," Tens sighed "Can't we all just get along?"

"No."

"Who said that?" Tens asked, folding her arms

"Me," Steve said putting his hand up

"Ok, guys, this is getting too close to school," Soda said smiling

"Well, then why don't you quit life too, you-" The King started

"Ok, then. I'll just be going now…." The narrator inched closer to the door

"Don't you move," Lee ordered "Everyone, sit down now…don't make me pull out my whistle and make you all sit with your hands on your heads like I do to my grade one gym class."

Everyone sat down after Lee stared down Dally for a minute. He looked at them all, even Darry, like they were nuts

"Now, we are all going to play nice, you-" he pointed at The King "- Will stop with the mouth, you-" he pointed to the narrator "-Will introduce yourself and you-" he pointed at Johnny "Will quit grinning evilly. I swear, no one wants to see that."

Everyone looked at Lee with anger, confusion (mostly confusion) or amusement before Tens and Two-Bit broke down laughing.

"What's so funny?" Two-Bit finally choked out

"Lee!" Tens said pointing at him while she laughed

"Definitely on drugs." Dally shook his head

"You want to see someone on drugs, go meet Keira's kid brother," The King said

"Jhon!" Keira said smacking him

"You heard me," The King said

"And there will be no more drug talk," Lee said

"This is just getting sad," The narrator complained "There is no plot anymore! It's just a bunch of dumb kids arguing all the time!"

"Who you calling Kid?" The King asked

"Dumb?" Lee asked "I am far from dumb! I've never got lower than an A in my whole life."

"Me neither" Darry said proudly.

"Nerds." Two-Bit grinned.

"What did you say?" Lee asked sternly, "Go out in the hall and think about what you've said."

"This isn't a classroom!" Goddess shrieked, "And you are not a teacher and why has it suddenly got really hot in here?"

"I think we should ship you to a hospital," Lee said

"No." she edged closer to Johnny and put her arms around him "I just need rest."

"But he's the one who poisoned you!" Keira gasped.

"So it's true," Tens said shaking her head

Silence.

"What's true, sis'?" The King sighed knowing she wouldn't carry on unless urged.

"Love is blind."

"And that's why Keira doesn't see Soda for the gay he is," The King snorted.

"I'm – I'm- I'm not-" Soda stuttered.

"Shut up!" The King snapped.

"Leave him alone," Keira sighed wearily.

"No, and who's wife are you?"

"Right, sorry." Keira mumbled not really meaning it.

In the mean time the narrator is sneaking out of the door, un-noticed by the ignorant kids.

"Hey!" Lee snapped, "If you narrate your own escape, you're obviously gonna get caught!"

The narrator who doesn't care anymore makes a break for the door.

Dun Dun Dunnnn!

Will they catch the Narrator? Who is the Narrator? Does Goddess need to go to the hospital? Will Two-Bit ever come back from being sent to the hall? Is Johnny really as evil as everyone thinks?

"Where the hell do I get mentioned in there?" The King snapped

Ok, will The King ever beat the Narrator to a bloody pulp?

"Better!"

--

Ok, enough of that! On to reviews!

Silver Chameleon: Hahaha! Glad we could help! We love hearing from you! Hope you laughed. – Tens

Thanks! You're great! Glad we could help! Goddess.

Big-Sis: Of course we continue. Thanks and glad you enjoyed. –Tens

Yay you read it! Glad you liked it and here's an update! Goddess.

Skye Renegarde: Hahahah! Glad you enjoyed, but more suspense. Hope you enjoyed. –Tens

LOL, If you say so honey, but glad you liked! – Goddess.

Kiks: Thank you – Tens

You're crazy and odd, but thanks. – Goddess.

- - -


	10. End

Ok, everyone, we're back for what will be the last time. I know, sad, but not the end of us, oh no! We will return! Onto the reviews!

Big-sis: Thanks. –Tens

Thanks chick. - Goddess

Keira: Hahaha. Yeah, you are psychic. He would be, wouldn't he? Hahaha, Jhon would be so pissed, but hey. Thanks! I'm glad you did! You didn't think I would leave that out, would I? Congrats! Hope you enjoy! – Tens

How smart of you. This fic was getting pointless and stupid. So yeah, glad you liked it. - Goddess.

**Disclaimer: We own us and S.E. HINTON owns the Outsiders! One lucky lady, but we're a great catch, too!**

Bold break!

**Last Time: **

"Where the hell do I get mentioned in there?" The King snapped

Ok, will The King ever beat the Narrator to a bloody pulp?

"Better!"

**This time:**

"Catch that bastard!" The King yelled at everyone, as the narrator ran towards the door.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth," Lee reminded

"And you thought I would listen?" The King asked

"Well-"

"Exactly! Now someone catch him so I can beat him good!"

Two-Bit, who had now finished his beer and had nothing better to do, went after the narrator Tens and Goddess never hired.

"Go Two-Bit!" Tens smiled.

"Yeah, Go Two-Shit," The King yelled.

"Nice one." Dally grinned.

"I know." The King grinned smugly.

The narrator, who wasn't very fast, barely got to the door before Two-Bit jumped him. Two-Bit got the narrator in a chokehold, and screamed at him to holler uncle.

Darry, always the brains of the group, decided he should say something.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to make him holler his name or something?"

"I agree." Lee nodded

"But this is fun!" Two-Bit pouted.

The King cursed and crossed the room.

"I'll take over, Two-Shit," The King directed and grabbed the narrator by his neck.

"Okay, now tell us who you are!"

"Go Jhon!" Keira cheered.

"Maybe you should be a little easy on him," Soda said quietly.

"You want to die, too?" The King asked

Soda shrunk back, behind Darry, as The King went back to torturing the narrator. Meanwhile...

Steve was crumpled up on the floor, still, trying to get up, but alas; no one will help him. Not even Sodapop, who Keira was happily eyeing. Dally and Two-Bit were busily raiding the icebox for beer, Johnny was mindlessly sitting on the floor, with Goddess clinging on to him, fast asleep. Lee and Darry were just watching, unamused by everything going on, while Ponyboy and Tens bestowed meaningful glares at each other.

"Okay, okay!" The Narrator yelled, "If you want to know who I am, ask her!" he said, pointing at Goddess who was still fast asleep.

"Damn it!" The King yelled, "Wake up, Gorgeous!"

She didn't move.

"Let me try," Tens suggested

Holding a chocolate bar in front of her face, Tens hoped she would budge. Of course, if someone held a pickle in front of her face, she would have woken up right away. But alas, Goddess did not budge.

"Will you stop with the fancy words?" The King shook the Narrator

"Yes, Sir," he said

"Tickle her waist!" A random audience person yelled

Wanting to know who The Narrator was, Tens edged her fingers towards Goddess waist. With the tips of the fingers inches apart, Goddess began to giggle. Tens poked her and Goddess howled with laughter.

"No tickling me!" Goddess snapped trying to regain her breath.

"I barely touched you!"

"Liar!"

"Fine, see if you get this chocolate bar anytime soon," Tens said, pocketing the chocolate bar

"Alright, gorgeous," The King said "This bastard says you know who he is,"

"Ummmm," Goddess said, squinting, "Steven! Kill him!"

"Who?" Lee asked the obvious question.

"Rhett's nephew," Goddess explained "Now, what was that about a chocolate bar?"

"Who's Rhett?" He asked.

"Me!" The random dude from before yelled, winking at Lee.

"Why is he winking at me?" Lee asked

Tens sighed and took a deep breath

"When a man who is confused about his gender preferences…" she began

"Not now!" The King yelled, tired of people explaining Rhett.

"Maybe he has a twitch… or an eye infection…" Lee trailed off.

"No! He's a damn fudgepacker, like Stupid Soda!" The King said, loosing all patience

"Oh, he's gay too," Rhett smiled and winked at Soda.

"I'm gay?" Soda asked

"He admits it!" Rhett's eyes lit up "He's even cuter than the other blonde!"

"Hey!" Keira and Lee yelled at the same time

"Ok, girls and Soda," Tens said bringing the attention back to herself "Now, how did your nephew come to be our unpaid narrator?"

"Steven?" Rhett asked, sternly

"I just wanted to have some fun and I would have got paid if it wasn't for that damn notebook!" Steven yelled

"This is so going in the notebook," Tens said flipping to a fresh page

"You mother's gonna sit on you, with your mouth," Goddess warned.

"Why would she sit on me, idiot?" Steven scorned.

"You know…" Goddess trailed off.

"Now, now. No insulting, my wife," Rhett said.

"What the fuck?" The King snapped, "You're a damn fudge packer, you're not allowed to have a wife!"

"Jealous," Rhett smiled.

")£&&&(&(&(#$$$#$#$&"

"That's a no," Tens translated, still jotting things down

"I figured," Rhett said, not caring about The King anymore but more interested in Soda.

Soda gulped and tried to remain hidden behind Darry, who stood their, grave faced. Maybe if Tens tickled him, too, then he would…The King tightened his grip around the narrator's neck….

"Okay, okay I'll shut up."

"Hell, I'd be glad to tickle him." Tens shrugged.

"There will be no tickling," Lee informed them

"Spoil sport," Rhett pouted, wanting to tickle Soda.

"Ok! No more tickle talk!" Lee shouted.

"Help me," Steve groaned.

"Shut up!" Goddess snapped.

"That's not nice." Soda frowned.

"Shut the hell up, too!" The King roared.

"Leave my boy toy alone," Rhett snapped.

"MY boy toy!" Keira snapped back.

"What about me?" Two-Bit asked.

"Who cares about you?" Steven yelled "I'm the one he's choking!"

"Can I just have my pickle back?" Pony screamed over the others arguing.

"MY Pickle, Ponybrat!" Tens screamed back.

"Be nice to my brother, you-" Darry said sternly.

"Be nice to my sister!" Lee said joining in the commotion.

Soon enough, everybody was screaming at each other, again, and even sinking as low as kicking and punching. Dally even joined in the fight. The audience, whose eardrums were now throbbing, decided it was time to go home – leaving behind an awful mess of popcorn and empty slurpee's. Amongst the screaming, the cause of all this, slips out Tens' pocket.

The pickle.

It rolled on the floor, right in front of a very hungry Johnny. Johnny, who had been watching the whole show, including the audience with their popcorn, was now starving. Picking up the pickle off the floor, he took one good bite. Despite its grimness, he managed to finish the whole thing.

The whole room was suddenly deathly silent.

"You bastard!" Tens yelled breaking the blissful, serene…

"Shut up!" The King demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Johnny!" Pony yelled

"…You're dead!"

Both Tens and Ponyboy charged on the, now, innocent looking Johnny.

"Innocent my ass!" Tens yelped as Ponyboy lunged.

"Noooo," Goddess yelled, "Leave him be!"

Lucky for Johnny she blocked him in time, but unlucky for herself, Ponyboy still kicked. "Owwie!"

"Oops," Ponyboy said rubbing his foot

Goddess bawled and screamed. The noise was…deafening.

"Ponyboy!" Darry scolded "You should know better than to attack small, defenseless girls."

"Defenseless!" Steve gasped, aghast, but no one listened too him.

"You're grounded,"

"But-but-but,"

"No but's! Go too your room!" Ponyboy sulked off down the hall. Soda, finding his only chance to escape, made a mad dash for the door before Rhett could catch him.

"Aww," Rhett pouted.

"Awww," Keira pouted, too.

"Excuse me?" The King asked

"Well, I might as well get to church," she said, bidding everyone farewell and climbing back through her screen.

"Bye kiks!" Tens waved.

"See ya, Gorgeous," The King yelled after her.

"No! All the beer is gone!" Two-Bit gasped

"That's because you and Dally drank it all," Darry sighed

Two-Bit listened to him and broke down, sobbing.

"It's not fair! I'm too young to run out of beer!"

"No beer, no chicks, but the bawling one and the strange one?" Dally asked, "I'm outta here."

He strolled out the front door

"I'm going to Buck's. He's never out of beer!" Two-Bit said, following Dally

"Well it is about time I get to work," Darry sighed, putting on his coat

"Awww," Tens decided it was her turn to pout over something stupid

Goddess, who felt like she was not getting enough attention, raised her crying to the next level.

"Ok!" Rhett yelled picking her up like a baby, "We're going home and I am getting you a nice bowl of chocolate ice cream. Come on. You, too, lard ass!"

Steven groaned and climbed through the screen like his uncle told him to.

"I'm stuck!" He yelped, half way through the screen.

The King grinned and began kicking Steven, 'til he fell through the other side.

"That was fun." He grinned.

"Okay," Rhett said to Goddess, "We're leaving. Want to say bye to your friends?"

Goddess stopped crying and nodded.

"Give me my chocolate bar!"

Tens shook her head and handed it over.

"Thanks Pickle!" Goddess grinned. "Bye! Bye Luv!"

"See ya in the funny papers, Chocolate bar!" Tens waved

"See ya, Gorgeous," The King yelled, looking for something to amuse himself now that he could no longer choke Steven

"Now, carry me home," Goddess ordered Rhett

"Yes, sweetheart," Rhett sighed picking her up, again, and climbed through the screen.

Lee sighed and looked around the room were only he, the twins and Johnny stood and Steve was flat on the floor. Looks like everyone was clearing out.

"Well, I think our dinner has gone long cold by now, so we can buy KFC," Lee said, brightly

"No way!" Tens yelled, "Chinese!"

"Mexican!" The King argued

"Chinese!"

"Mexican!"

"KFC."

"Chinese!" They both yelled

"Fine, Chinese!" Lee snapped

Tens and Jhon grinned slyly, before following Lee back through their screen to their home sweet home.

Back in the kitchen….

Steve, still lying on the floor, realizes that he may not be in the best place, especially with the pain he was in.

"Hey! Where'd everyone go? Is anyone going to help me? Johnny! Johnny, come over here and help me!" Steve ordered the only person in the room

Johnny, ignoring him, stood up and walked into the Curtis' living room. He lay down on the couch for a nice long nap.

"Johnny… Anyone… Help…!"

**The End. **

Well, that's the end folks. It was one crazy ride and I can honestly say I will miss it dearly. But all that starts has an end and I can't remember where I was going with that, so let's ignore that thought, shall we. Anyways, I will miss you all! Wait. I write other stuff! Ok, emergency over! See ya in the funny papers! –Tens

Well, I have nothing to say, but hang up the damn phone and let me go back to work. Blah blah blah, I'm done. Stupid Soda…insert swearing- The King

Yeah and you can still read my fic's too and whatever. Hope you enjoyed the ride. – Goddess.


End file.
